Frontiers in Human Embryonic Stem Cells (FrHESC) is a dynamic advanced training course that offers a fresh series of daily lecturers on emerging concepts, followed by extended discussions, laboratory research, technologically intense workshops and informal seminars over a three week period (April 28 - May 17, 2003). The Course is directed toward young independent scientists, physicians and established investigators. The Course will address critical concerns in stem cell biomedicine and is organized around four modules: Module A. HESC Growth, Propagation, Pluripotency; Module B. Transgenesis, Cloning and Epigenesis in HESCs; Module C. Realizing HESCs Clinical Promise: Juvenile Diabetes, Parkinson's, In Vivo Imaging (MRI and PET); and Module D. Regenerative Medicine: HESC Frontiers. The Frontiers in Human Embryonic Stem Cells (FrHESC) Training Course Program is directed by a Board of Scientific Counselors whose members are renowned leaders in embryonic stem cell research and proactively consider the national needs for this undertaking and solicit the intellectual and financial wherewithal to realize the promise of Human Embryonic Stem Cell Research. The FrHESC training course itself is organized by two Course Directors, Gerald Schatten and Roger Pedersen, who are experts in molecular cell biology, gametogenesis, preimplantation embryogenesis and stem cell research. The laboratory and lecture faculty selected to participate in the course are internationally acknowledged leaders in their fields. The purpose of this training course is to provide comprehensive and sophisticated training in research strategies and state-of-the-art methods on cellular, molecular and genetic approaches for advancing the Frontiers in Human Embryonic Stem Cell Research. The Training Course will conclude with a two-day International Symposium, "Embryonic Stem Cell Biomedicine: The Journey From Mice To Patients" with presentations by leading foreign and US Scientists.